


Pool Buddies

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: drabylon, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Harvey shooting pool and basically 'discussing' their 'non-relationships'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabylon's Gusmas challenge.

They'd been meeting up regularly, without ever planning ahead, but somehow managing to be at the same place at the same time. 

Their games were like a combination of a dance and boxing match; their stealth movements around the table countered with biting remarks about everything from their play to their drink of choice to try to throw the other off-balance. It never really worked because Brian didn't know Harvey well enough to press the right buttons, neither did Harvey. Bringing up mommy/daddy issues would have been obvious, but they both knew mentioning that would give away their own skeletons.

-

Brian amazed himself after the forth time they had parted ways that he hadn't yet tried to fuck Harvey in the pub's bathroom. With all the flirty, sarcastic innuendo that Harvey couldn't help but send his way, he knew Harvey was looking for something from him, but Brian just didn't know what. 

They never discussed their personal lives, which was weird for Brian since he was so used to his old friends in Pittsburgh talk about nothing but their last great fuck.

But then this kid, "Mike," waltzed in one night, and Brian immediately figured everything out, more or less. 

-

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Harvey asked, grabbing Mike's elbow and directing him to the side of the room so they could talk more privately. 

Brian watched them closely, not needing to hear the words as their body language made the conversation pretty obvious. 

Harvey came over to Brian a few minutes later, Mike already waiting by the door. "Sorry Brian, I have to run. There seems to be something going wrong with a case that apparently only I can fix."

"The work of a superhero is never done," Brian joked, a somewhat familiar concept.

"Yeah, something like that."

-

"So you and Mike… you guys fucking or what?" were the first words out of Brian's mouth during their next round of pool.

The question uncharacteristically caught Harvey off-guard and he missed his shot completely. 

"Because if you're not, I could see it all over his face that he wants your dick in his ass, or his mouth… or both. And let me tell you, while there may be some pitfalls, I highly recommend fucking at the office. There's something so perfectly dangerous about it." 

"There was one… incident… in the file room a couple of weeks ago," Harvey confessed. 

-

"Go on," Brian prodded.

"I'm afraid I don't kiss and tell."

"Let me know if you want any tips for keeping your young gentleman interested."

"Oh what, you're an expert?"

"Damn right. Been off-and-on happily not married to Justin for longer than I'd care to divulge." Brian looked over Harvey's shoulder and saw Justin striding towards them. "Ah here comes the ol' ball and chain now." The corners of his mouth quirked in a classic smirk.

"There you are! You said you'd be home a half hour ago," Justin chastised. "Come on, we need to get ready for the party!" 

\- 

"Coming, dear," Brian joked.

"Fuck off, Brian. It's your damn party."

"Yeah, yeah. Just trying to help my friend here with his boyfriend troubles."

"He's not my boyfriend…" Harvey protested.

"You keep telling yourself that. I certainly tried. It never quite seemed to work," Brian said, looking over at Justin.

As they walked towards the door, Harvey overhead Justin ask Brian, "So, did you fuck him? Details, I want details," and Brian's response of, "He fucking wishes." He hoped that wasn't the last he'd seen of Brian, but now he was itching to go find Mike and take him home.


	2. Pool Buddies Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it that in a city of nearly eight and a half million it can still sometimes feel like a small town where everybody somehow knows everyone.

"Here's a target for you, Brian," Justin teased wiggling his butt by the corner pocket. It was an old joke and should be tired and predictable, but Brian still smiled. He shot his cue hard, sinking the solid red ball easily.

"What, are you practicing now? Trying to improve your game so you'll have a chance against me next time?" Harvey asked as he sidled up to the pool table, tumbler of scotch - neat - in one hand and a cue in the other. 

"Not really. Mostly just a titillating game of foreplay," Brian replied and Justin snickered. "Harvey, this is Justin. Justin, Harvey," he continued, motioning between the two; they shook hands, murmurs of 'nice to meet yous' exchanged.

As they released hands, Justin looked over Harvey's shoulder at the approaching figure. "Mike?"

"Justin? What the hell are you doing here?!" Mike greeted Justin enthusiastically, pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm just here getting my ass kicked in pool by Brian," Justin replied, embracing Mike without hesitation and with a familiarity that hadn't faded with time.

"Man, what's it been, like 4 years?" Mike asked.

In the meantime, Brian and Harvey shot each other confused looks, wondering in a city of nearly eight and a half million how it can still sometimes feel like a small town where everybody somehow knows everyone. 

\--

Mike and Justin used to live across the hall and the pizza guy delivered Mike's pizza to Justin's door. Justin had gladly accepted the prepaid pizza, but pretty much figured it belonged to the occupant across the hall, what with all the not so mysterious scents that were wafting out into the hall.

That was how they met, a connection made over a pepperoni pizza and some really great weed. 

There was also some sloppy making out and even a quick and dirty blowjob, after which Mike thought that if he died without ever getting head again, he could die a happy man. Fuck but Justin knew how to use his mouth and tongue to tease an orgasm out of a man in the most perfect of ways. 

After that first night, which lasted into dawn, they started a casual friendship that was more than neighborly but less than boyfriends. They had a lot of good times together, but once Brian came to New York to win Justin back and Justin moved, they lost touch.  
......

"Lucky shot!" cried Mike. 

"Pure skill," Brian countered. He had just won the final game by sinking the 8 ball in the side pocket after banking the cue ball off two sides of the table in order to miss all the striped balls that weren't his. 

Justin and Mike had teamed up against Brian and Harvey. All parties knew one team was much stronger than the other, but they had fun nonetheless with lots of teasing and taunting and sexy distractions. 

Justin and Mike even managed to squeak out a win when Mike went on an insane run after Harvey had missed a shot. He'd tried a rather difficult combination, trying to show off a bit, but he miscalculated the second ricocheted angle. (Or maybe he'd been distracted because Mike pulled Justin in for a heated kiss just as he was about to strike the ball.) This had all set up Mike's next turn perfectly. But the boys ended up losing four out five games.

In the cab ride home, a very tipsy Justin tried to convince Brian that a 4-way with Mike and Harvey would be fantastic idea.

"Rule number one, Sunshine, don't fuck your friends."

"I've already fucked Mike and your rules are for shit, Brian. When was the last time we even followed one?"

"I've always followed our rules. You're the one who's always breaking them."

"Are we really going to do this now?"

"Fuck. Fine. Make the date. But just don't be surprised if it ruins everything." 

"Don't deny you haven't been dreaming about it. You've been dying to get into Harvey's designer suits for awhile, haven't you? And I don't mean getting the number for his tailor," Justin teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this continuation of the story took so long!  
> Hopefully I can porn up some further action (with twists and turns and feels) without too much delay!


End file.
